Coaching Bella
by Urban Rose
Summary: Pairing: Jacob/Bella Bella x Jacob BxJ Rating: M eventually AU: During the summer before her senior year Bella moves to Forks. After Christmas break, she returns back to school to find a new trainee coach has started at the school who is drop dead gorgeous, and it isn't long before they are fighting their attraction. Teacher Coach teaching coaching
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories but I have been knocked for six with some awful chest infection/stomach bug and I'm still not great but I am hoping this weekend to atleast get a chapter for each up. **

**So this story idea seems to have been well received! SO happy! So the chapter I PUT UP was like a taster but after so many of you seemed to like it I wrote this prologue, then there I haven't decided whther to do what happens next… (Ya'll see at the end) or just go straight into the chapter you have read obviously I need to adapt that so I am gonna remove it and change it and re post it! **

**Let me know at the end if you want a follow up or just straight into the school part… or if you preferred it as she never met this mystery guy first J so many ideas I need help lol love ya all J**

**Prologue; ****_Breaking all the rules_**

"I'm really not sure about this." I whined, yet again, and yet again I was ignored. "I've got a super bad feeling that _THIS_ isn't going to work!" I threw my arms dramatically in the air on the "this", trying to emphasise the point I was trying to make. "AND when Charlie finds out I'll be on the first plane to Jacksonville!" I looked beseechingly at the other two girls, who were pouting in hand held mirror (Rose) and texting vigorously (Alice), neither even registered me, as I continued to grumble to myself.

Here I was stood on late at night on a December evening wearing less then I wore to sleep in, next to my two best friends, since moving back to Forks, Alice Brandon and Rose Hale, hopping from foot to foot and rubbing my naked arms in a vain attempt to create some fiction to keep myself warm, waiting at the end of Rose's long and winding drive, for a cab, to take us to some new club "The Den", which had recently opened in Port Angeles. Well take us so we could attempt to get into the club and epically fail! I still wasn't convinced this was a good idea let alone that it would actually work. In fact I was currently having a melt down at the thought of being caught! I had never done anything like this; Ever, in my whole 18 years.

Yet here I was dressed in a black top which had a deep v front, but not enough to look slutty, with a deeper v back, which gave it the illusion it was almost backless, which Alice had combined with faux leather wet look leggings, which clung to me like a second skin. They were in fact so tight Alice aka Washington's fashion police, had made me remove my panties, and then the thong I had subtly tried to replace them with. Tonight it seemed would not only be my first time at trying to get into a club, and using a fake ID, but now it was also going to be my first time going commando. I just prayed it wouldn't be my first time getting busted, especially since I was the Chief of Forks Police's daughter! Getting caught would definitely not be good.

I shifted from one of the uncomfortable peep toe stilettos, Rose had lent me, to the other, as Rose rolled her eyes at my grumbles. "If you keep acting like that!" She pointed accusingly at me, "They'll suspect you a mile off. We _ALL _have to act like we're old enough and we visit places like this all the time," she added, emphasizing the 'all' heavily.

"Bella it's going to be fine! Smile, flutter ya lashes, and "Bam!" they won't even ask for the IDs so quit ya jabbering. We are going to have so much fun" Alice shrilled happily, "and here comes our ride", she pointed to a pair of headlights which were beginning to slow down as they searched for the drive's turn off.

As we climbed out of the taxi a fresh wave of nerves and nausea hit me. We passed the queue of waiting people, and headed straight towards the menacing looking huge steel black doors. I frowned confused as to why we weren't going to the back of the queue, but followed my friends silently, like I had been told too. Rose turned to glance at me over her shoulder, whispered in a low, brusque voice, to 'Smile like you are about to have sex with Channing Tatum and go along with whatever I say'. My mouth fell open as I impersonated a gold-fish at her, causing her to glare at me. I nodded mutely and clamped my lips closed, only to remember I was supposed to be smiling like I was… seriously what the hell did someone about to have sex with Channing Tatum look like? Because I was pretty sure drooling wasn't a sexy look… was it? Just as Rose's glare went to death ray vision, a Black Ford F150 Raptor, sped down the street, and my face lit up like a kid, nope, like Hugh Heffner on Christmas morning surrounded by a bunch of semi naked blonde bimbos at the end of his bed! Now that was my kinda truck; sexy and bad ass! I heard Alice and Rose both giggle at my expression, as Rose muttered "Whatever floats ya boat love, just keep looking like that and we're in". Just as we reached the front of the line, and a tall man, wearing a very tight black tee shirt, which looked like it had in fact been sprayed on him, and smart black pants. He had a tattoo, peeking from underneath his right sleeve, but not enough for me to work out what it was supposed to be. He looked rather intimidating, as he peered at us, from under his lashes, his head still pointing down towards the clipboard in his massive hands.

"Ladies," he drawled, slowly lifting his head. His deep brown eyes leisurely absorbed every inch of us from our feet up. While his eyes continued to travel up, one of his eyebrows arched, and a smile bowed his lips, into a cocky smirk.

"Hello" Rose greeted him, fluttering her eyelashes, as she gave him the most dazzling smile, I have ever seen, well that wasn't in a movie. "We're on the guest list, under Halle," Rose coo-ed sweetly. I felt my eyebrows shoot up with surprise. I quickly pulled them down again, and plastered what I hoped looked like an alluring smile onto my face, as he turned to look at me and Alice, before turning back to Rose, "Is there a first name, to go with that sexy?" He teased, as his face lit up into a wide smile, it was so captivating both Alice and I giggled and beamed up at him in response, as Rose merely arched her own eyebrow at this incredibly flirty giant stood in front of us.

"Rose" was her curt response.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady" he coo-ed.

Rose rolled her eyes, at him, so obviously he laughed at her reaction. I was dumbfounded at her rudeness, considering we were underage and trying to get in to a club, I had expected Rose to pull out all the stops, and be flirting like crazy with the doorman, who was actually quite good looking, but she seemed to be bored and was being rather rude to him. I was used to the way she often came across, as well a bitch, but I knew her well enough to know it was an act, but my mouth dropped open as she answered him in a clipped tone, "Like I've never heard that one before".

The doorman let out a deep roaring laugh at her, as he turned to look at Alice and I, winking as we both laughed out loud, at the expression he was now wearing. He seemed rather pleased with Rose's reaction and behaviour and had the cheekiest smile on his face. He reminded me of how a child might look caught doing something they shouldn't, but knowing full well they would get away with it anyway.

"And what might be your lovely names be ladies?" He enquired. I looked at Rose; my brain had froze, oh crap what name was on the ID Rose had given me. Is it Isabella, Bella or something completely different. Oh hell I can't remember! Oh crap, crap, crap! He suddenly stepped closer to us, and bringing him out of the door way and under the glow from the overhead streetlamp, drawing my panicked attention back to him. As I took in his large size, I squeaked out loud. My reaction seemed to please him, and he puffed his chest out, ever so slightly. He looked about twenty-three or twenty-four, and stood at well over six foot, he had glossy shoulder length black hair, which had been pulled into a low pony tail. His skin was a very dark tan, and his coffee brown eyes, crinkled as he smiled. His t-shirt rippled with his every movement, like a second skin, his six pack was clearly defined and his biceps were so muscular, I very much doubted I could wrap both my hands even a third of the way round one of them.

Alice elbowed me, and she realised he was waiting for a respond, and I was still staring like an imbecile at him, "I'm Alice and this is Isabella, and you are?" She politely asked as she introduced us.

"Q and may I say what a pleasure it is to meet such stunningly beautiful young ladies." He looked down and ticked something off, on his clipboard before bestowing a pantie stopping smile at us. "It seems that you are on my list Rose", flashing us another cheeky grin and making Alice and I giggle at his antics. "Go on through, but Rose make sure you save a dance for me" winking cheekily again at us, as Rose pulled a barely concealed grimace and tutted loudly as she strolled past him, without acknowledging his comment. Alice looked at me, and we both laughed gleefully at Rose obvious lack of interest or tact, as we followed her through the doors of the club, I glanced over at Rose, to see her face spread into a wide triumphant smile.

"Come on ladies, it's time to get this party started!" She shrieked as she spun around to face us, already dancing, as the music thumped loudly around us. "Drinks first" Alice shouted over the noise, clapping her hands excitedly. My face spread into a large smile, their enthusiasm was infectious, and relief flooded through me. We had done it, no fake ID necessary, the thrill of doing something I knew we shouldn't be and getting away with it, was making me feel high with excitement.

We made our way through the crowd of dancers, to the bar, as Alice pulled her card out, and waved it at the bar tender to get his attention. He nodded as he finished serving someone else. I looked around the club I secretly was a people watcher. I loved to observe other people. The club wasn't massive, but it was a good size, there was a large dance floor which had the DJ booth, sandwiched between two podiums with poles in the middle. I raised an eyebrow, as I pondered what they were for, opposite the door we had come through. The bar was next to right hand podium, with a door next to the left podium, which I guessed was the bathrooms. Around the dance floor were an assortment of tables, and booths. Most were already full of groups or couples, I spotted one that was empty in the furthest corner, and pointed it out as Alice handed me a funny shaped glass, and a tiny glass, one was filled with a red colour and the other a clear one. She nodded, taking a sip through her straw, as it was too loud to talk. So we snaked our ~way through the crowd to the booth, I had to giggle when I got close enough to see the reserved for HALLE sign taped to it. Rose shrugged at us, nonchalantly.

"I wasn't going to stand!" She replied, in answer.

I sipped on the red liquid drink, "Mmmm this is good, what is it?" I asked.

"That's a NY Cosmo" she gestured to the drink in my hand, "and that one is a shot of Sambuca". She looked rather mischievous as she said that. Hmmm, now why does that make me feel like I am going to regret this? I thought as I picked up the tiny glass.

As it turned out alcohol was the missing ingredient which was needed to make me, Bella Swan, into a really good dancer. After a few cocktails and another shot, I was even managing to copy Alice and Rose's dance moves, some of which were rather racy, I thought as I moved my hips in time with the music. A few sleazy men had tried to muscling into our small circle but each time, Alice and Rose had managed to steer us away, or managed to turn us so it made it difficult for any of these creepy guys who seemed to think we would find it sexy to have their grubby hands all over us to get close enough.

"I think we need another drink" Alice yelled over the pulsating music, sweeping a stand of hair out of my eyes, I nodded at her, gratefully, "and maybe a rest?" I asked, breathing heavily. Alice rolled her eyes at me, in jest, "Really Bella? As a forfeit for that, you can go to the bar and we will meet you at the booth after one more dance" she giggled loudly, more than merry by now. I nodded and tried to shout over the din, "same again?" they both nodded, even though I wasn't sure they had even heard me. Over Alice's shoulder I saw the doorman, Q, making his way over, I giggled rapturously, and poked Rose in the side, and pointed at him, as he waved at us. Rose groaned loudly and tried to pull me in front of her as a barrier, I laughed and dived out of her grasp, yelling "My round Rose, have fun" I winked at her as I backed away from her murderously glare.

Laughing to myself I made my way over to the bar, squeezing into a small gap, I spotted. I raised my hand like I had observed both the other girls do, to show I was waiting, at the bar tender, he nodded and winked back at me. I looked over my shoulder to see Q trying his hardest to get Rose to pay attention to him, as Alice was trying not to make it obvious she was laughing at them both. I laughed out loud at the scene as a deep rumbling laugh erupted from the person next to me, at the same time. Startled I jumped in surprise, looking up to see who the mystery laugher was, only to be met by the most memorising, magical deep coffee eyes, with flecks of gold staring down at me. Our eyes locked and I gasped, as I looked into them, feeling myself come undone, and my insides suddenly felt like they had been jump started. I had never ever felt like this ever, let alone, just by looking at someone. I hadn't even stopped staring at him, or even seen what the rest of him looked like, but I knew I would never forgot the memory of his eyes, or the fact his eyes seemed to have darken, as his eyes roamed my face. Blushing furiously I dropped my eyes, effectively breaking the connection.

"Hey", a deep velvet voice breathed against my hair, his breath trickling my skin, making my whole body tingle in response. My blush deepened and spread down my cheeks to my neck. God damn it! First guy I have ever been sexually attracted too and… WHAT THE HELL?! Now I am on fire! Fuck my life. Kill me now.

"I have to say I have never made someone blush before just by saying Hey", he chuckled, his mouth still dangerously close to my hair. My body betrayed me again by shuddering. This guy was driving my body insane, and I had only heard his voice and looked at… into his eyes.

"I think your blush is my new favourite thing ever" he crooned as she let out a little moan. Her hand quickly slammed down over her mouth, as the mystery man let out a loud voracious laugh, as his head fell backwards with the strength of the laughter. Bella's eyes snapped up to his face, and she actually felt her core begin to purr and throb at the sight of the man stood next to her laughing at her, and she didn't give a damn he was laughing at her, and she completely and utterly entranced, captivated and fascinated by this stranger.

He was so tall, he must be about six foot five, and he literally looked like he was made of pure muscles. His body that made my body beg to be grabbed by him and rammed against the bar, while I wrapped my legs around him. He looked about twenty three, with short jet black hair, spiked in an array of directions, to give it a messy, I run my fingers through my hair a lot, look. I had to smirk this was the same look Edward and Mike, had all tried and failed to pull off. This guy had it just right. He had a deep copper tan much like the door man, actually they did look quite similar but this guy was literally come in my panties-if I was wearing any, HOT! I could literally feel my core throb and seep wetness, as I tried to subtly manoeuvre my thighs together to get some sort of fiction. I had never ever felt these emotions or feelings before in my life I had no idea what the hell was going on or what to do about them, but I did know, if he grabbed me now, and bent me over the bar, and started pumping his hard member, cue more blushes, into me, I wouldn't stop him virgin or not, I suddenly felt like I was missing something and the only way I would ever feel whole again, would be impaled on his cock. I blushed scarlet as I realised I was thinking all of this while staring at him. I looked up at his face, to see his eyes looked almost a charred burnt colour and his eyes lids looked heavy, I blushed at the intensity of his gaze and before I knew it his hands were on my face, his lips crashing into mine.

HOLY CROW! I think I have died. And. Gone. To. Heaven.

His body moulded into mine, or mine moulded into his, hands were everywhere, in my hair, on my neck, on my back, my hips pulling me closing into him until there wasn't any space left between us. My hands were all over his body, his muscles were rock hard, and made my legs literally fall from underneath me. he grabbed me and held me tight against him. I was moaning and groaning and moving against him like some sort of wild animal.

"Cough, cough. Bella? When you erm feel like climbing down of erm, well, Bella! Hello! Down here!" Alice shrill voice suddenly interrupted as the mystery guy pulled back and learnt his forehead against my own.

"Wow!"we both breathed out. He chuckled as my face flamed yet again.

"So im guessing you must be Bella? Please to meet you" His deep baritone timbre, made my body start racing again, before it had even come down from the previous high. I giggled, I didn't even know this man's name and I was already trying to rub my centre against him and in public! My first time in a nightclub and I was already turning into some kind of brazen hussy.

"Yep that's our Bella and I'm Alice, her best friend and you would be?" Came Alice's tinkling voice, from beside them.

"Erm Hi, I'm Jay, nice to meet you." Jay even his name was hot, I could imagine shouting that out loud, as I withered around under him, later. OH MY GOD I can't lose my virginity to a one night stand.

Jay held his hand out to Alice and he pulled me, against him. I actually sighed out loud, mortified I dropped my head, so my hair covered my blazing face. Jay chuckled, I loved that sound already, as Alice giggled.

"Well Bella I see you found something you liked at the bar, but did you also find our drinks? Rose wants an… erm… excuse to escape her new admirer", all three of us looked over to see Rose looking very unimpressed as Q danced besides her, receiving a lot of admiring glances from the girls around them. Jay laughed loudly at the sight.

"Yeah your mate looks like she needs saving… all right! Poor Q!" He guffawed.

"You know him?" squealed Alice mortified as I looked up at his smiling face, with a mix of awe at his beautiful features and the fact I knew absolutely nothing about this guy, but would happily bear his children. Well enjoy practicing making them anyway. I was only eighteen I had desires to bear any children yet, but when I did I would happily bear his.

"Oh Jeez" I exclaimed loudly at myself, I was like some awful teen romance movie. And as corny as fuck, seriously is this what lust did for you? It messed with your brains and common sense, no wonder all the loved up girls I knew talked like simmering wrecks half the time they were around their boyfriends, and why some girls turned into sluts, hell I was heading there myself.

"Hey you he isn't that bad" Jay teased.

"Oh that was erm at myself. Not Q, he actually seems really cool", Bella quickly tried to cover herself.

"Oh really? And please tell me after that hot kiss I haven't just lost you to Q's dancing?" He smirked as she blushed deeply again. He leaned in closer andwhisper I really do love that blush, I wonder how far it goes and what were _you_ thinking that needed "oh jeez"ing Bells?"

My knees gave way. Bells? I think I just fell in love with my own name.

"Seriously Bella what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Erm Bella that's what we're thinking why are you suddenly talking to yourself? How much have you drunk while you were supposed to be buying us drinks?" Alice asked trying to look concerned and not at all like she was laughing at me.

"Oh god! I think erm… can we go save Rose or Q or both of them now before I die of mortification please".

Q had to leave to go back to the doors he looked glum for all of five seconds before a red head caught his eye. The girls and Jay continued drinking and dancing, and laughing. Bella hadn't had so much fun or laugh so hard since she was a kid, when she used to visit her best friend with her dad, in the summers she used to spend here.

At the end of the night, they all piled outside the club, Rose and Alice turned round to wave a taxi down, as Jay pulled her to him firmly. "How about you come back to mine with me?" His voice thick with lust, as he passed himself into her hips, she gasped as she felt something massive and rock hard push into her. He smirked down at her, with lust filled eyes, as Bella looked up with equally hooded eyes. His lips once again crashed into hers, for the millionth time that evening, as his lips and body conveyed just how much he wanted her, all reasons went out her mind, and it was Rose's voice which brought her dropping back to earth.

"Sorry Loverboy, but Bella is coming with us. SO if you wanna see her again I suggest you swap numbers and actually try asking her on a date like a gent, cos our Bella doesn't do one night stands. She isn't that kinda girl and we'd be shitty best friends to let her go off with some guy she doesn't know anything about". Rose raised her eyebrow at me daring me to argue, and just as I was about too, she smiled sweetly at Jay and said "No offence". Jay exclaimed loudly, "Shit, I sound like a right arsehole. I didn't think you were, I wasn't saying you was, shit I'm sorry Bells. Blondie is right, I'm sorry. Here can I have your number? I'd really like to see you again." Alice grabbed his mobile, before he had even finished getting out of his back pocket and was furiously typing into it. "There you go" She smiled at us, grabbed my hand, and dragged me along before I had a chance to say anything at all. I waved meekly, as I pouted sadly at Jay, who laughed at my face, blowing me a kiss and wink, as Q came and slapped him on the shoulder.

Just as we pulled away from the curb my phone beeped.

Damn my cock is never gonna go down! I have to see you again. Tomorrow?

I squealed with delight as I realised who the text was from.


	2. Chapter 2 (all New chapter)

**Chapter ONE: The first date**

I was bouncing in the cab squealing loudly in response to the text message I had just received from Jay, asking if I wanted to meet tomorrow. I had squealed so loudly, both Rose and Alice had jumped in surprise before they had both lunged for my phone.

"Wow someone is very erm…!" Alice blushed as she read the whole message, over Rose's shoulder, as Rose begun tapping out a reply.

"Rose what are you typing?" I asked the warning evident in my tone. She and Alice both giggled, as I tried in vain to tackle her and grab my phone back.

"Chill Bella, here you go," She beamed at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes, as Alice face was lit up with the same look. Snatching my phone back, I quickly opened the message app, only to find Jay's message. No reply. Confused I looked up, "You didn't send anything?" They both sniggered loudly, as my phone buzzed in my hand. I froze as I looked down at it. To see a text notification from the same number flash up on the screen.

I can't wait to see you either! Do you know the Beanery on 116 E Front St? Thought we could start with a coffee?

I stared at the screen, as Alice clapped like a performing seal, squealing as Rose peered over to see what he had replied.

"So? What did he say Bella?" Rose asked I could hear the sudden trepidation in her voice, probably due to the frozen look on my face. Her bravado faltered, as she waited for me to read his reply.

"You told him I couldn't wait to see him?" I asked still stunned.

"Well yeh! You are aren't you? He did say he wanted to see you I replied the same. What was his reply Bella? You were both practically dry humping all night at the club I swear to you I will personally chop his cock off and ram it up his arse if he is being an arse already! He didn't seem to be an arse but…"

"Rose stop with the arse's seriously", Alice rolled her eyes at Rose's rant. They actually made a pretty good tag team for best friends; they were very yin and yang. The scenario with Edward was a good example of their different personalities. As my "Bookends", as I called them because I would be lost without them beside me; Rose was the hot tempered, feisty, upfront blunt one, who acted before thinking whereas Alice was the calm and collected one, revenge is best served cold and calculated one. Together they were a scary team.

Funny thing was, I was a good mixture of the two, and so whenever the roles where switched I acted as the balance. When Rose was pissed off, I'd help Alice calm her down, or with Alice, we would pull her out of her deep thoughts and get her a bit wilder. It worked for us, plus I also had my "big brothers", even though they were the same age as us, I was actually the oldest, being a September birthday. But given that the only one smaller than me was Alice, at five foot, I had gained the nickname "little sis" by the Cullen twins, as soon as Alice had befriended me on my first day.

"Hmmm" I mused. I wasn't listening to either of them. I was too busy doing the happy dance inside my head! _The most gorgeous man alive wants to meet me tomorrow for coffee! ME! Bella Swan! Me, plain old, me!_

Start off with coffee hey? And what are you planning on doing after?

_OH God where did that come from? Was that too forward? Did it sound slutty? Was he gonna expect sex now? Was I going to have sex with him if he did?_

Haha who knows! If it's a success maybe dinner ;) 11am?

_Was he really hoping the date would last THAT long? Mmmm maybe it could last into the night, until the next morning… Mmmm imagine waking up next to him…_

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

"Hmmm!"

"ISABELLA SWAN! You are drooling and grinning like you're about to have sex with Mr. Tatum or maybe Mr. Lover boy…" Alice sniggered, as Bella felt her face warm up, as it always did, betraying her yet again.

"So… Bella you are killing us, come on Spill!"

Sighing I turned to look at the other two girls, but as my face met their expectant faces, I felt the corner of my lips twitching until I couldn't stop them from forming into a face splitting smile, "He wants to meet tomorrow for a coffee, maybe lunch and if it goes well he said we could get some dinner?", it sounded more like I was asking them, rather than telling them, so once again Rose snatched my phone and read through the messages. Her face also split into a massive grin, before she handed it to Alice and turned to me, "I think someone really does want to finish of what you started in the club tonight!" Both of them cackled at her joke, my blushing and wide eyed deer in headlights look, which I am sure, was plastered on my face. Oh god, could I actually have sex with someone I had just met? Was the day after better than the same night? Did it matter that I wasn't in a relationship and kind of wanted it to be with someone I was in love with? But he was so sexy, would I be able to stop things once I was with?

"Bella stop chewing your bottom lip off and Stop over thinking it already!"

"Yep Rose is right, breathe! Breathe! He just wants coffee, he won't try anything in a coffee bar, so you're safe and we can come and sit around the corner so if it goes tits up we can be your escape plan? OK? That's it calm down! Now what shall we wear?"

**oOo**

Someone was banging my head against a brick wall while hitting me with a baseball bat, over and over again, while shining a bright light in my face, blinding me at the same time, groaning I opened my eyes, and let out a long drawn out groan. I wasn't being beaten or tortured. I was lying on Rose's floor, with the sunlight blazing through the curtains. I grabbed my head trying to stop it spinning and the constant banging. I felt like I had a marching band stomping through my head.

I heard an equally pained moan and groan from the bed, and the floor below my feet.

"My…head…hurts…so…much! What did we drink?" Alice croaked.

"Erm the whole bar I think?" Rose's voice sounded scratchy and hoarse like she had been smoking and shouting all evening.

"Water!" I heard a hand hitting the cupboard repeatedly, beside her as she attempted to find her bottle. I sat up to help, shrieking as a piercing pain shot through my brain, and fell back onto my pillow as my phone buzzed somewhere under me.

Morning, its J from last night, remember me?

"Oh my God! It's him! It's him!"

"Sssh! Bella! My head! Whisper!" Alice rasped at me. "Him who?"

"Jay! The guy from the club! He messaged me! Asking if I remember him" I shrilled, excitedly.

Rose let out a gruff laugh, before I saw a shadow as she rolled over groaning, her hand flopped over the bed, but the rest of her, had paused, "Should. Not. Have. Moved! Urgh. He is giving you a way out" She muttered.

"A what?"

"A way out, you know so if you were too drunk, simply changed your mind or really don't remember him then you can say so, and neither of you have to endure the embarrassment of being stood up or any awkwardness".

"Oh" was my only and incredibly intelligent response.

"It's cool Bella, he obviously remembers you, _and he_ is just giving you the option to bale. You won't will you?" Alice asked, her voice, sounded almost back to normal, just a little harsher than her normal bell like voice.

"Don't be silly Ally. Did you hear her squeal when he texted her. Reply and say "Of course, you're the blonde guy…"

"No, No, say you're the hot dancing doorman!" She let out a cackle as I remembered Jay's asking if he had lost out to Q's dancing after the sexiest kiss I had ever experienced in my life. I giggled bashfully, "I don't know Alice, what if he thinks I'm serious?"

"He won't, he seemed to have a good sense of humour last night. Come on!"

"Okay here goes," as I typed the message pressed send and then waited anxiously. My phone buzzed in my hand, and my heart thundered in my chest, and I realised I was too scared to open it.

"So…"

"Well?"

"I can't. I'm too scared."

"Don't be dumb Bella, if I could grab you and shake you I would but until the room stops spinning, I can't move, so open the god damn phone now" Rose commanded.

"Okay, okay." Tentatively I pressed the message icon, and then his number.

Letting out the breath I was holding, I closed my eyes, and I inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm my nerves.

"Bella…" Rose warned.

"Okay here goes", I looked down at the phone to read his reply, and laughed.

"That tiny pixie did she give me Blondie's number? I was actually looking for the smoking hot girl, who I have been dreaming about all night. That's a damn shame. I was gonna ask what time she wanted to meet, but since its Blondie I'll send Q.A. instead. Unless you wanna tell me where to find a certain sexy brunette?" I read out loud, giggling shyly.

"That arse! Like I would want to see that big baboon again once was enough!" Rose cursed loudly.

"Ah Rose he was kind of gorgeous, and funny. But he accepted you was taken," Alice tried to mollify her "Although I don't think he believed u was married" she giggled.

"What shall I reply guys?" I interrupted before Rose started to rant again.

Then it buzzed again.

"You are a little minx Bella! What am I going to do with you?"

"Say well I heard she is meeting some stud she met last night, " I typed it, before adding and pressed send. I quickly then typed another text stating I could think of a few things I wanted him to do to me... before pressing send before I lost my nerve.

Oh really? and what is this gorgeous sexy guy's name?

Buzz.

Oh really I am intrigue, I know I said I was gonna be a gent but no I will be a gent. I will not list all the things I have wanted to do to you since I first saw last night.

As I felt my core throb and grow wetter, Alice broke into my erotic thoughts, "What time did he say?" I skimmed our conversation for a time.

"He didn't"

"Okay, well what's the time now?"

"Erm… Coming up to nine-thirty".

"EWWWW It's still night! Far too early." Rose groaned,

"Okay so it will take us forty-five minutes to get there. You need a shower and we need a good..." My phone buzzed as Alice was talking and planning.

"Hello, you there? Bella? Do you wanna meet still? Was thinking 11am Beanery?"

"Oh my god! He messaged again. He said 11?"

Alice let out a murderous scream and leapt from her sleeping bag, "Oh my god get up, go shower now! We don't have time! Go!" She started pulling clothes out of Rose's closet, before swinging round to see if I had moved.

"Bella! Rose!" She screeched.

"Alice I need to reply first! Cor anyone would think it was you about to go on a coffee… erm…" She glowered at me, as I quickly replied an okay sounds good see you there and raced into Rose's en-suite.

After an hour I was dressed, shaved, primped and polished to the max by Rose and Alice, and was currently sat in the back of Rose's red BMW, has she sped her way to Port Angeles, trying to somehow cut fifteen minutes off the journey so I wasn't late.

Rose had curled my hair, so it fell down my back, and Alice had given me a natural look with my make-up. I was wearing indigo skinny jeans, with my converses, I refused to wear the heels they were forcing on me for coffee! I had a plain white t-shirt that was tight, but since it was Rose's, I couldn't complain, and was just grateful I wasn't as top heavy as her, so it wasn't the sprayed on effect like how she wears them. Alice gave me her chunky knit cardigan, which I actually loved because it was baggy, it was called boyfriend something or other. Apparently it was meant to look baggy, but she said it made me look cute, but sexy so I went with her. I finished off with my winter coat, gloves and scarf, the hat was vetoed because I would have hat hair.

At seven minutes past eleven, we pulled up outside "The Beanery", I was sweating, my hands were clammy, I felt nauseous and my heart was hammering.

"Come on Bella, I can see him".

The girls pushed me forward and through the coffee shop door. Then I saw him, he was leaning back in his chair, nursing a mug of coffee, and discreetly looking at his watch. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, with a black shirt over the top but not done up. His was even more gorgeous then I remembered, and I gasped, my insides turning into a pool of wetness between my thighs. I felt a small ball of something growing inside me, but further down then my stomach but higher than my pussy, which was throbbing as a spasm of lust shot up my spine making me shiver. The girls pushed me forward as he glanced at his watch and lifted his cup to his full pouty kissable oh so kissable lips, as I licked my bottom lip in anticipation. He took a large mouthful of his drink, before standing and grabbing his jacket of the back of his chair.

He looked up as I stepped forward, shyly. Chewing furiously on my bottom lip, my hand curled at the corner of my mouth, and my brow furrowed in concern, which were my go to nervous ticks.

"You came!" He exclaims, with a hint of relief I think.

"Sorry, we" I turned round to point to Rose and Alice, to find no one behind me. I spun round confused, searching for them, when I finally caught sight of them right at the back of the shop; they waved at us, and then tried to carrying on their charade of not watching us.

"We was late, three girls, some with slight hangovers, and one en-suite," I said, in way of an explanation. I smiled brightly at him, mirroring the smile he was giving me, as he took his jacket off, and raised his hand up to catch the waiter's attention, as he walked to the chair nearest me and pulled it out, gesturing for me to sit down.

"Oh I forgot," he said as he leant down, and kissed me on the lips, "Hello again Bella", he whispered huskily as I felt my skin tingle as his breath caressed it, and I felt the familiar glow and heat as my face pinked. He ran his hand softly against my cheek, as he chuckled roughly, before he cleared his throat, "Mmmm I've missed that and it's only been a few hours". The blush darkened and spread across my cheeks, and I felt as it begun to lick down my face and onto my neck. I grazed up at him as he sat, from under my heavily massacred eyes. His eyes were smiling as he gave me a wide toothy smile, as a chuckled rumbled deep from his chest.

"You have such beautiful eyes Bella," I shook my head, frowning slightly. Jay leant over the table and raised a finger softly ran it between my eyebrows, making them rise in surprise. "You're frowning, and chewing madly on your lip. Something tells me you don't take compliments very well Ms Bella." I giggled like a school girl at his name for me. Shaking my head again, "Erm not when they are fibs, Mr. Q." I bantered back, trying to get the subject away from me. Jay let out a loud deep laugh, throwing his head backwards, as his body shook with his laughter.

"You really are a little minx! If you aren't careful I'm gonna have to punish you!" He raised his eyebrow suggestively at me, as he spoke, which seemed to flick a switch as a new confident Bella, came out to play.

"Oh really and what would you like to do to me?" I breathed huskily at him, as the waitress appeared, asking us if we was ready to order.

Giggling I looked down, Jacob's intense hooded stare, was making me hot and wet and I was struggling not to climb across the table and into his lap, and begin gyrating against him. When it was my turn to order, I had to clear my throat, as everything about me was clouded by lust. She smiled kindly, probably guessing I was nervous, and nodded as she wrote down my drink order, Jay looked over the table asking if I wanted to order lunch or to wait and maybe go somewhere else. As if protesting at the idea of waiting, his stomach let out a loud growl making me laugh, and erasing the last of my nerves. We ordered lunch and did some small talk.

We found out where we both live and grew up; him in Seattle, but just outside Forks, me now in Forks, and all over, families; he had two older sisters, and his father, his had lost his mother, when he was a child. Me, separated parents, mother who had remarried, and how I ended up back in Forks. I didn't admit I was living with Charlie, as I suddenly remembered he thought I was over twenty-one I prayed he didn't ask me where or how old I was, or what I did.

But luck wasn't on my side; the conversation quickly came round to work. I lied smoothly saying I was a student, he questioned my subject but I flipped in onto him, as he announced he was topping his degree up with a Post Grad. He then added he did door work and fixed cars to help pay the bills, for his elderly father, and pay for college. I was completely enamoured by the man in front of me the more he spoke, in that dulcet voice. He was just as drop dead gorgeous as I thought he had been last night, in fact more so, but he seemed gorgeous inside as well. He looked after his elderly father and travelled back from Seattle every weekend to give his sister time off, for caring for their father. He worked two nights at a club, and then worked over the weekend fixing cars from his neighbourhood. He spoke with love of his family, and although it sounded busy, and stressful he didn't seem to resent it, even though it didn't sound like he got a lot of free time, especially combined with studying. He smiled fondly at me, when I commented this, and he said his sister had sent him out last night to let his hair down. Without thinking I told him how glad I was she had, and he chuckled lightly taking my hand, and making me blush, before he kissed it, and whispered "ditto". I frowned as he laughed again and commenting "Clearly not a fan of Ghost then?" I shook my head, he smiled, and "Cool well that's one for us to watch. It means me too, the same. I am so glad I met you Bella, I know you're going to be very special to me- already are", and that was when he placed his hand on my cheek, leaned in, closed his eyes, and captured my lips with his. Our lips moulded together, he pulled his chair closing until his chair was touching mine, and his leg was placed against mine so our knees were touching.

A cough made us jump, and we looked up sheepishly to see Rose and Alice smiling at us.

I gave a small cough to clear my throat hoping the action would clear the lust hazed fog in my mind, so I could remember how to speak.

"Hi Bella. Nice to see you again Jay. Bella, Em and Jazz are here to pick us up, so you can keep my car to get home" I made to protest but she stopped with a look, and she did have a point, I would need to get home somehow, especially since I couldn't ask jay to drive me to Forks and then back to Seattle. "Keep it." She said firmly. "It's cool; I can get it later or tomorrow, so don't worry. We shall see you tomorrow, before the boys realise and come to investigate" Alice gave a tinkling laugh, as I groaned.

"You mean interrogate. GO. GO! Quick! Last thing I need is their teasing or their questions. Not a word! Or a breath" I said tightly, looking at Alice.

"Hey!" said both Jay and Alice, with mock offence.

I laughed as did Rose, "Alice you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it! And I know why she is upset but why are you?" I then addressed Jay.

"What I'm your dirty little secret?" He pouted sadly, "You don't want your friends to know what a stud I am? Is that what it is," he was still pouting, but he was fighting the strong urge to smile or laugh, making his mouth twitch like crazy.

"These aren't friends, these are my big brothers, and really if you want the third degree before we even had one date, go right ahead. Ally you can get the boys" I smirked down at him, as he actually looked nervous for a moment.

"No, no you're right, that's more like a second date thing! Hang on Older brothers I thought you was an only child?" Alice, Rose and I all laughed at his confusion.

"She's adopted. Or I should say those two clowns adopted her, and like to think of themselves as her bookend bodyguards" Alice explained.

"Bookends?"

"Second date story. Now we have to go before they come looking for us, Bella will die of mortification if that happens, and there won't even be second date" Rose declared. She gave me a massive bear hug, like Em gives, and kissed me on the cheek, before wiping her lipstick of my cheek. Alice hugged and kissed me, before bouncing over to Jay as he offered her his hand, she flapped out the way, and gave him the smallest of squeezes, "Silly! Any friend of Bella's is a friend of us, especially when you make her smile like that!" I cringed and looked at the floor.

"Al… Not sure I'm gonna need Em and Jazz to kill me if you keep talking."

"Oh Bella lighten up the boy is crazy about you that clear to see" Jay's jaw dropped and his face darkened with a slight pink tinge.

"Alice! Oh my God! Go. Now! You are awful! I am sorry! Cor talk about ways to make a guy run a freaking mile!"

Jay recovered quickly and sniffed a laugh, "I'm not easily scared don't worry. And I already pretty much said how much I liked you when I said I thought you was special so… Unless that's going to make you run a mile?" He asked his face smiling, but the seriousness was barely concealed. Normally I would freak and be running for the hills but there was something about him that made me want to…. Argh! I was so conflicted I was feeling so many different things and all of them at once. I wanted to care for him, protect him, and support him but most of all I wanted to fuck his brains out. I wanted to listen to every single thing he had seen, heard, thought, I wanted to be everything he wanted and everything he needed, but more than anything I wanted to caress his body, kiss, lick, touch, feel and taste every part of him. I wanted to feel him inside of me, I wanted to scream his name as he made me come, which I didn't know how, but I knew he could, I wanted mine to be the name he called, as he came.

"Bells, Bella! What are you thinking about in that pretty head of yours?" Jay asked, leaning forward so I could taste his breath on my lips. Blushing at being caught thinking such thoughts, as I did, he sucked in a mouthful of air, hastily, and whispered huskily "Fancy getting out of here? I need to get you alone. Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

First off, this contains some mild lemons but I have never done this before so bear in mind I'm a V here and be gentle! Help would be nice lol! I need a teacher ;) someone like J would be good... anyway I've not proof read it so I apologise but i am always so hyped to finish I just wanna post it so you can all read it! Please let me know what you think! Really nervous xxx

**Chapter Two:**

Jay stood up, grabbed my hand throwing some notes down on to the table, he raised his hand to gesture we was leaving to the waitress, as he walked to the front of the café, pulling me behind him.

Giggling at the speed he was moving, as we come out of the café. Once outside Jay surprised me, by pulling me down a side alley, and spun around so I fell against him. He chuckled, "still a little tipsy I see", I playfully smacked his arm, but as I looked up at his gorgeous smiling face, all coherent thoughts left my brain. I just stared at him instead, like you do when you finally meet the most gorgeous man who was literally sex on legs and just exudes testosterone.

Without the stiletto heels I had on last night and currently wearing flat shoes, the height distance between us was plainly obvious. He was massive and I was teeny tiny. I felt like one of the seven dwarfs, and currently not doing anything bar staring it was clear which one I was.

The heels had only added another five inches to my normal 5'4", but with the alcohol it didn't seem such a difference, but looking up it was clearly obvious there was well over a foot in difference.

"You're gnawing on ya lip again Bells, what are you over thinking about?"

My mouth dropped open, "How…?"

"You do it when you get a faraway look on ya face, blushing or fidgeting… So I guessed it was a nervous tick" He shrugged nonchalantly, while his other hand, rubbed the back of his neck.

"Like your neck rub?" I countered back while smiling at him. He dropped his hand sheepishly, grabbing my hips and pulling me into him firmly.

"Man you are tiny!" He smirked down at me, as I smacked his chest, but as soon as I made contact, I actually swooned and blushed. _Why does my body always betray me?_ My palms were pressed flat against his chest, level with my head. As I heard a deep booming laugh from above me, peering through my long dark lashes.

"God, the things you do to me Bells. You are gonna be the death of me" He murmured softly, I lifted my head a faction, my brow furrowing with bewilderment.

"I just want to…" His soothing tone sounded rough and gravelly, his eyes had darkened as I remembered they did last night, when I realised this was the same way he had looked and sounded when he asked me to stay at his house, my insides clenched and throb in anticipation and lust.

Before I could speak his lips were on mine, sculpting and moulded to mine, they were so soft and gentle but so firm and powerful. I had a feeling he was going to be a beautiful mass of contradictions and I couldn't wait to find out everything I could about this magnificent and sweet stranger.

I felt his hands slip down my back and curve over my ass, his hands slipping underneath each cheek, he pressed his fingers upwards, and the next thing I knew, my legs was wrapped around his waist, and we were now level, making the kiss take on a whole new level, our tongues fought for dominance, as my hairs run through the hair, at the top of his neck, he groaned into my mouth, making me moan in response as I felt my back push up against something rough, and hard. As he pressed into me, effectively pinning me between him and the wall, I felt his hard cock pressed against his zip and lined up with my throbbing core. I broke the kiss to groan loudly, looking his eyes, as I bucked forcefully against him, his eyes went black as he slammed back into me, his lips crashing into mine, and then down my jaw, and neck. One hand, pushed under my tee, ghosting over my tummy, and up to my right breast. I jerked against his hard cock, as he grinded against me, I could feel something start to build deep inside, similar to what I had a ghost of last night. I didn't know what it was but I knew I wanted to keep going. His thumb slipped under my bra lightly skimming my erect nipple, the feeling made my hips buck so hard against him, he stumbled backwards slightly with the force of it.

"You like that? Hmm" His whole hand slipped inside my bra cup and grasped my breast, his fingers teasing my nipple, as I moaned and groaned with each administration, his eyes were now onyx in colour, and dilated. I could see my reflection in his eyes, and saw I had a glow across my cheeks, rosy pink but from heightened sexual arousal then blushing, my eyes, were huge like his, my lips swollen and plump from kissing, but seeing myself like this, didn't make me self conscience. I could see, hear, and feel how much he wanted me, and it gave me a surge of confidence.

"Yes, mmmm, yes, oh god yes. More."

His hand popped out of my bra, and I whimpered at the loss of his warm touch, he chuckled at me, as he began kissing and sucking my neck and his hand pulled my tee-shirt up scrunching it under my neck, and pulling my bra down, freeing both my breasts.

"Oh man," He groaned, "you are so beautiful Bells". With that his tongue flicked my nipple, making me buck wildly against him. My panties was soaked at this point, and I could feel the ball of heat deep inside of me growing, the more I grinded my clit against his cock through our jeans, and he bit, nibbled, sucked, and licked my nipple, then did the same to the other. My hands were running through his hair, pulling at it, the more the pressure built in my centre.

"You like that baby?"

"Y-y-y-yes o-o-oooh P-p-ple-ase God d-on't s-sstop!" I whimpered breathlessly. I had no idea what the hell was happening but I knew I had never felt so good and never wanted it to end.

"GOD!" He grunted. "You are driving me fucking nuts!"

Suddenly he was lowering me down, my face creased in confusion. _What did I do wrong? Why has he stopped?_

A throaty rumble came from his chest as he kissed me, and ran his nose along my jaw line, and down my neck down to the crook, letting out a deep, guttural growl, as his hands moved up and down my thighs, before skimming across the top of my jeans. My breathing stuttered. I peered up at him shyly, from under my lashes, which made him moan.

"I love that look, you make me want to strip you naked, and kiss you all over, before…"

"Yes" I nodded fervently at him, "please. I want you. Take me".

He crushed into me, pinning me against the wall again, our mouths wrestling, our groans and moans, growing, as Jay swiftly unbuttoned my jeans, and slowly eased the zip down, as I froze. He leaned down and whispered huskily into my ear, "Can I touch you? Are you wet?" I nodded. "For me?" I nodded again, my voice still stuck in my throat. "Do I make you wet Bells?" I nod, again, trying to look down, as a paralysing blush creeps across my cheeks. He uses his spare hand, the one which wasn't currently resting on my bare taut stomach, above my panties. He placed his thumb and finger on my chin, lifting my face to look at him, but I kept my eyes downcast, "Bells look at me, please I wanna see your face as I touch you, I want you to see just how horny you're going to make me, when I feel how wet I've made you…" My breathing was coming in short, shallow gasps as he spoke building the tornado of pressure inside of me, but his next sentence made my breathing stutter and stop.

"I want to see your beautiful face as I make you come!"

My face must have shown something, as he looked down at me with concern flashing across his face.

"Bells wh-"

A car honked and someone yelled and cheered, making us both jump in surprise, bringing us back down to earth with a bump. Looking around I realised we was down a side alley right next door to the café, in broad daylight. _What was I doing? Anyone could have seen us! _

_"_You okay Bells?" I nodded,

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?" I know what he was trying to get up but I didn't want to have to explain in a dirty alley, I had never gone this far before, let alone even been touched how he was touching me or had experienced an orgasm, I didn't even know if I would know if I knew whether I would know when and if I ever did have one.

"That was close hey?" I said pulling my shirt down, readjusting and doing my jeans back up.

"Erm yeh, kinda got carried away there didn't we? Not really what I expected to happen or here". He looked almost a little embarrassed about it, making me feel bad.

Smiling at him, I leant up on tiptoes to attempt to kiss him, he leant down when he realised what I was after. "I really enjoyed it."

"Are you sure? I didn't do anything you didn't want or wasn't comfortable with did I?" He asked nervously, his hand shooting up to rub the back of his neck. I smiled as widely as I could, before placing both my hands on either side of his face making him look me in the eyes. It was incredibly intimate but it felt natural and almost like I knew exactly what to say and do to reassure him.

"I loved everything you did, I wanted everything and more. Trust me. Please." I soothed, looking him in the eye willing him to believe me. I was hoping he could see the truth and sincerity in my eyes.

"You sure? You looked…" He was still unsure I could hear it in his voice. Damn my reactions. I was going to have to give him something but could I really tell him the full story?

"I-I-I… well the thing is… I…"

"Come on Bells you're scaring me here?" He pulled me to him wrapping his arms around my waist, making me feel like I was where I was supposed to be, I sighed happily. He smiled at the sigh, but arched an eyebrow, silently asking me to tell him.

"Ihaveneverdoneanythinglikethisbefore" I rushed out, before taking a big breath in and exhaling it slowly with relief. "There now you know". He let out hearty chuckle. I swatted at him, making him laugh some more. "I open myself up to you and you laugh at me? Tsk, I'm going home". I spun round on my heels, my face fighting the smile that was threatening to cover my face, and the laugh building in my throat. Just as I suspected Jay, grabbed me around my waist wrapping his arms around me and lifted me off the ground.

"Hey, hey, I was just playing, you looked so innocent and sweet Bells," He flipped me around so he was now holding me flush to him, and we was facing each other. My face flamed at his face, giving me away. I dunked my head, trying to hide it, but it was too late.

"Shit! That's what you meant isn't it? Bells? Bells look at me. Are you a…. a … virgin?" his voice had dropped to barely an audible whisper. My face was a blaze now. _Now he was gonna drop me like a hot potato. I couldn't have just been cool and pretended I was some brazen sex goddess, could I? Not even for five more minutes. Now I am never going to experience that delicious feeling I kept getting ever again. Never mind the elusive big O' everyone always talks about. I'm going to die a virgin never experience this delectable man inside me. Both my heart and core throbbed and thump with this realisation._

"Put me down please" I whispered; the hurt and embarrassment evident even though I tried to push them both down, and keep my voice neutral. My body going rigid in his arms.

"Bells, look at me," He kissed the top of my head, "don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not. Okay so I'm not some hot sex goddess who knows what she's doing" I shrugged nonchalantly, mimicking his earlier actions, but being pinned in his arms made it hard to carry off.

"So what? Just cos I haven't been around the block you aren't interested. That's cool. Your loss."

He let out a loud raucous laugh that made me jump and the vibrations of it made both of us shake, making me feel funny again, and I could feel his cock harden against my leg again.

"Bella, I love it! If anything it drives me even crazier, makes me want you even more. You don't get rid of me that easy. I won't lie, I wanted you, I wanted to fuck your brains out, last night, hell today when I saw you, trying not to just take you right here, was one of my toughest challenges, but when I heard you laugh, and saw your face light up, I had to speak to you, I had to get to know you. I don't want to scare you, but at the same time I'm not going to BS you. I wanted you before you told me that, does it make me want you more, no I want you the same. DO I want to be your first? Be the first person to make you come? To make you scream my name? HELL YEH! Did I expect someone who is as beautiful and hot and so…? So….. God damn sexy as you Bella to be a virgin? Hell no! Breathe Bells", he coaxed.

I exhaled not realising I had held my breath, as he gave me the smile, I had begun to love, it was his smile so beautiful, so sunny, so Jay. It reminded me of someone but I couldn't place who, but it was niggling away at the back of my mind.

"Bells I like you a lot! I want you even more! BUT I want to get to know you. I want to see where this could go… You don't have to say anything, but if I have upset you or hurt you I am sorry. But if you don't feel the same that's cool, but I'll happily be your teacher if you just wanna have some fun?"

He winked mischievously, but I knew he was playing although I heard the hint of seriousness but more then that I heard the sincerity and hope in his heartfelt speech. But I also knew he was using the humour to try and relax me.

I leaned upwards and placed a soft kiss to his lips, but as I did, the smell and taste of him, igniting the flame inside me again. He must have felt it because his lips pushed firmly into mine, his hands grabbing my ass and hoisting me up again, as I wrapped around his neck and waist as we kissed, I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance which he happily gave, it wasn't long before we was gasping for breath and groaning. Someone yelled, somewhere in the street, feeling like a glass of cold water over us, as we broke apart, our foreheads bending to rest against each other as we giggled at each other.

Bestowing a breath taking smile upon me, which made my heart pound, and lungs palpitate, he placed a chaste kiss to my lips and lowered me down, laughing as I groaned. "Come on my Bells. Before we get arrested for indecent exposure or worse! Let's go for a stroll along the beach." As he placed me on the ground he gave my arse a quick spank, and laughing as I yelped in surprise. He grabbed one of my hands, pulling me into him, and swinging his arm around my shoulder as my arm wound around his waist, and hooked my thumb through one of his belt loops. I smiled happily to myself, as I looked out at the corner of my eye, at him, only to find Jay staring down at me, with an equally happy expression on his face. He leant down and kissed me on the top of my head. He ardently whispered, "Thank you" into my ear. I must have looked puzzled, as he explained "For telling me, I know it can't have been easy to tell someone you just met something so personal. But it means a lot you trusted me, even though you probably felt you didn't have a choice but you didn't have to." He speaks so sincerely I realise there is something much more important I need to grow a pair and confess up to, especially before this goes any further.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three - Revelations**

Walking out of the alley, I quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen us, my face warmed with the thought what they may think seeing us emerging from the alley both smiling like fools. But luckily enough the street wasn't busy, and those around didn't seem to be paying any mind to us at all.

"The beach is a few blocks from here we can walk or go in my truck? Or we can drive separately if you wanna take your friend's car?" Jay asked me. I pursed my lips, I really didn't want to be separated from him, and I was sure Rose's car would be fine parked outside the café. A walk did seem nice but as a whirl of wind whipped around us, it seemed the weather had decided for me as I shivered involuntarily.

Chuckling Jay grabbed my hand, "Come on Bells", tugging be across the street. I followed looking around, wondering what car Jay maybe driving, when my eyes fell upon a very shiny, very new, and very familiar Black Ford F150 Raptor.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it!"

"What?" Jay turned around looking around puzzled.

"That!" I pointed to the truck a little way down the road.

Jay looked to where I was pointing, and back to my lustrous face. "Bells are pointing at that truck? Is that what you're staring at longingly? Or am I missing something?"

"Erm… Yes! Duh! What else? Look at it! Just look at it! I saw this exact truck last night! It is the sexiest car I have ever seen! I swear it made me cu-mmmmm-eeerrrrrmmmm-eeeeehhhh…." Realising what I was about to say and who I was with, I stuttered and couldn't for the life of me think of a save. Jay looked at me with eyes as wide as saucers, and as I should have guessed I flushed with at his stare, spinning away from his stare, as his deep booming laughter resonated behind me. I physically cringed with mortification. Damn my bloody mouth, stupid body, is there nothing that wants to work with me? I swear foot in mouth syndrome must be a real illness!

"Were you really just about to tell me a car made you c-c-c-c-c-c-c-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-m-m-m-m-m-m-m?" He laughed as he impersonated in a girly soft voice, making my blush return but laugh loudly at him.

I knew it was pointless to deny it, so I decided that I needed to be a bit more like Rose, I had always been brought up to be myself, and around those I held closest I would have batted an eye lid, so was it just because I wanted to impress Jay and make him like me that I was trying to be more demure? I knew I was quite shy and timid with new people, and definitely took a while to warm up to people, but maybe I needed to let Jay know, sooner than later, who I was deep down, I mean I wasn't not being myself, but normally I wouldn't care about the fact I was secretly a car and motorbike fanatic, that I loved American Football just as much as I loved all my books, I was on the Basketball instead of a cheerleader, I was actually a nerd, and was more of a tomboy than a girly girl, who could hold her own with the boys better than I could with girls. Oh who also says the first thing that comes in my head and lacked the filter most people had!

Hmmm that maybe easier to tell him more than the fact I was actually eighteen and not over twenty-one like he thought. OH shit. He is going to run a million miles away from me, but I have to be honest, if he means what he said about liking me, maybe he won't run away… and if he does than I guess it's better to find out now rather than when I actually fall for him hard… or harder…

Realising I was deep in my thoughts, I turned to look Jay full on, peaking an eyebrow at him suggestively, "why yes, yes I did Mr Jay. Because it did!" I shrugged nonchalantly at him. "That car is HOT! The only thing hotter is…." I was grabbed by Jay firmly, his lips smashing into my own, moving fast against mine, he sucked my lower lip into his, making me moan, excitement whipped through me. I can feel the blood pounding in my ears, and my heart thumping, adrenaline and desire surges through me. His mouth tongue urges mine open his warm breath enters with his masterful tongue. His kiss leaves me panting, as his breathes into my ear "I'll tell you what is seriously hot" I gasp in response, "Shall I tell you Bella?" He whispered seductively, I nodded and hummed a groan in response, "a girl that finds cars sexy. Now that is seriously fucking sexy, and hot, and…! God now I want you even more. I want to put you over the bonnet and fuck you hard, and make you really cum!" I was literally soaked in my own wetness, moaning and panting heavily, if he was to even touch between my legs I was sure I actually would explode, all my nerve endings were on fire.

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you Bella, but I promised I was going to do this properly, and as rock hard as my cock is, let's get in the car." He lifted a fob, as a car behind me, beeped. I turned just in time to see the lights on the Raptor flash. I turned to look at Jay, as he smirked at me. "Your lift awaits my lady".

My mouth dropped open, "Is… that… no way! That is your truck? Oh my god" I squealed. "No shit!" Looking at him to check he wasn't winding me up. He laughed the laugh I was growing to love already, his face splitting into a wide sunny smile. "Yep. I take it you like?"

"Oh my fucking god! I am in love with your car!"

"So first you wanted to fuck my cock, now you love my car… but what about me?" He pouted sadly, as I laughed and rolled my eyes, "What about you?" He pretended to look wounded, as he placed his hand across his heart, "ouch that really hurt! Here I was thinking you wanted to date me for my sparkly wit, and brilliant personality and it turns out you are just want me for my cock and now my wheels"

I giggled at his theatrics and leaned in to place the lightest of kisses on his pouting lips, "well you do have some other attributes I am really… wait did you just say… date?"

Jay paused, I must have shown something on my face, as he looked slightly nervous, and begun rubbing the back of his neck.

"Erm… Shall we get going to the beach? Jump in." He moved swiftly to the passenger door and opened it for me.

"Jay?"

"Please Bells, can we just go to the beach", he entreated. He looked so earnest compared to his normal sunny, affable self. I nodded, and took his extended hand, raised to help me climb into the truck. Before he let go, he raised my hand to his lips and brushed them tenderly against my finger tips, pulling an uninhibited moan from himself and an intense shiver which raced from my head to my toes and back again. He gave me a lopsided smile, which set my heart racing, before he run around to the driver's side.

I tried to give him a happy natural smile, but I could see he didn't believe it, as he jumped in.

"So what do ya think of my badass truck?" He asked smiling at me, I saw through his attempt to distract me, and to change the subject, but was grateful at the effort. I grasped the chance to try and postpone the conversation I knew we had to have and the one Jay didn't want to have yet, so looked around the cab of the truck and asked lots of questions. The more I asked the more Jay's face lit up as we conversed about cars and engines. Pulling into a parking space, he turned to me "I have never met someone as passionate as me, about cars, other than my two best friends" He looked at with more awe in his eyes. "You mean for a girl?" I chuckled softly, as his face showed I was correct in my assumption, before he quickly masked it. I shook my head softly at him, chuckling as a tinge of pink covered his cheeks, and he rubbed his neck. "Okay you got me, but it's true, I have never met anyone, male and especially not female who knows their cars like you do, other than Em and Q, and that's cos I taught them all they know" he winked, as he jumped out of the cab and came around to open my door.

3rd person POV

Taking her hand he led her down to the beach, before they reached the sand, he swung her around making her giggle out loud with surprise. He lifted her up and planted onto a fallen log so she was the same height as him, he kept his hands on her waist and leant in to give her a chaste kiss on her lips, catching her breath, she leaned into the kiss, into him. Wrapping her hands around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, and as he run the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss, she willingly opened to him. She couldn't resist him, not that she would have tried. They kissed but as Bella tried to take the kiss further, as she run her hands down his chest and her finger tips edged under his t-shirt, Jay slowly took her hands in his, and interlaced their fingers, confused Bella pulled away, insecurely. Jay leant in and gave her a soft, and dare she say loving kiss, on her forehead, her nose, and both her cheeks, and then her lips. Before he ducked down and begun unlacing her converses.

"What are you doing? Did I do something wrong?" She whispered, almost inaudibly, but he heard her, even though her own ears barely heard her.

"Erm taking your shoes off, we're going for a walk Bells…on the beach" He stated like she was a bit dim, as he gave her a roguish smile. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips; even as she faked a frown pretended she was hurt, as she swatted his arm. He slipped both her shoes off, being shimmering out of his own. He grabbed both pairs in one hand, as she made to protest to carrying her own, only to see he had tied the laces together so they hung over one finger, effortlessly. He raised his eyebrow at her as if to dare her to say anything shrugging she went to step down, when a hot, strong arm, grasped her around her waist and picked her off the log, and chivalrously planted her on the sand, with another kiss to the side of her head. Jay wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back into him, as she looked at him, with big doe eyes. He looked down at her and she caught the expression on her face in his pupils, blushing she ducked her hand, and felt the rumble of his laughter, gently shake them.

"You do that a lot you know", she spoke with a soft low voice. "Laugh." She said as if to explain herself. Jay looked at her questionably. "Is that a bad thing?" Realising her error and it may sound like a negative comment she hurried to correct it. "No, no, NO." She said firmly. "It's nice. I have never met someone so… happy, well besides Emmett," she chuckled. He looked at her again, silently asking who. "Erm I guess you would call him my big brother, even though he is younger than me", she felt his silent laughter, "Yeah, yeah, I know, and yes he is my big brother because he is bigger than me, but then who isn't?" She shrugged good naturedly "Erm little Pixie?" Bella laughed at his nickname for Alice, well yes but she is the only one! And even then it's only by what three inches?" She pouted.

"Hey, let me tell you! Three inches is a lot! Every inch counts!" He replied with mock insult. Laughing Bella elbowed him, "YOU! Would not have any idea about worrying about size! You are massive!" She affirmed.

"Why Bella, thank you but I wasn't talking about my height!" Blushing fiercely Bella dipped her head so her hair fell around her like a curtain to try and hide her face.

"You do that you know!" Jay mimicked her laughing heartily at her, as she turned to give him an evil eye look. "Hey I didn't say it was a bad thing, I already told you I loved it".

"I don't think those was your exact words" Bella breathed out, as her mind took in this gorgeous god like person who couldn't possibly find her remotely attractive, or funny, or interesting, had just said he '_loved' _something about her! _Her, HER! Isabella Swan! I must be dreaming any minute now I am going to wake up… _

"You do that a lot too!" Jay broke into her thoughts, looking at her intensely.

"Hmmm?"

"Going off somewhere in your head? Am I boring you?"

"What the hell?" she cursed, and then she clamped her mouth closed with her hands, mumbling sorry behind them.

"Sexy as hell, blushes, knows about Cars, and now she curses too! Damn woman I think you are my perfect girl" Jay hooted, his face splitting in a massive smile.

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock and surprise.

"Come on let's go paddle in the sea"

"Jay, I think we need to talk" she grazed up at him, afraid to see what his face may show, but knowing she had to grow a pair and do this, sooner than later.

"Oh crap, is this the 'you're a lovely guy but I don't like you like that?' talk? Cos I'd rather we just skip that and walked down to the sea, splash around, laugh and have fun then I can drop you off and we can go our separate ways."

"Is that what you want?" She asked timidly, and hesitantly. _Oh God, I hope not I think my heart my break. Don't be ridiculous Bella, you just met him, for fuck's sake, get a grip._ But as much as her brain was fighting with her to think logically, her heart knew she was already falling for this stranger, she hadn't even know for twenty four hours, as daft and as unlike her, as it was, she knew it to be true.

"Bella have you listened to anything I said, I am trying so fucking hard not to scare you, hell scare myself here! But I can't help it, there is something about you. I just want to open up my soul and bare it to you, I want to wrap you in my arms, and never let you go, I want to kiss you and care for you, protect you, love you, but every time I slip up I see this look on your face like you are going to run a mile, and that scares me more than the strange emotions, you have been generating in me, since I first heard your laugh and look into your eyes. There is some pull to you that I can't explain… but Bella there is a lot you don't know about me but I don't do this" he waved his hand between them, "whatever this is, I don't do it. I don't get close to people, I don't meet girls, and try and take them home, hours after meeting them, I don't want to tell them my life story or my deepest darkest secrets, and my hopes and dreams, and I sure as hell have never looked at someone and thought she could be the one."

_Jay knew Bella was the one for him, he knew deep down, in his gut, in his heart and in his soul. She was the only one for him, but he also knew this speech alone could be enough to make her run for the hills and he could lose her for good, so he was trying his hardest to rein his emotions in and keep them in check, but it was like climbing back up a waterfall. Impossible. _

Bella was frozen, staring at him, with the same large saucer like doe eyes, her mouth still hanging low, her skin a ghostly pale colour, not blinking or moving.

"Oh shit! I said too much didn't I? Look forget I said it please. Please?" He begged.

"Ssssh!" was all she could muster, as she raised her finger to his lips.

"I need to say this before I lose my bottle and then, well then if you still feel the same… we can talk."

"Noth…"

"Please"

Jay nodded, as Bella sucked in a large breathe, to help calm her nerves.

"I'mnotwhoyouthinkIamwellIambutimnotImnotsomehotshotupandcomingwriterAlicemadethatupbecausewewerentmeanttobeintheclubimnottwentyone" she exhaled and then slump into the sand, looking out to sea. To scared to look up at his face, or watch him walk away.

"Eh? What? Pardon I mean?"

"I'm not twenty-one Jay. But other than that and Alice saying we were all trainee interns. I didn't want her too, then she said it, and I couldn't say anything without it all coming out and I didn't expect for any of this" she sighed.

"You didn't expect us to go anywhere?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

She gave a small wry laugh, "nope, can you blame me?"

He turned his head to look at her, furrowing his brow,

"Do you want to explain that because in my head are a hundred things that I am praying you don't mean"

She gave another louder sarcastic laugh at him, "look at you and look at me. That's what I mean."

"Bella if you are trying to say you're too good for me, then I agree but damn woman you could at least sugar coat it or just knock me back at the club. What was I just your bit of rough? You not get enough of that at college? Or what you just thought you wanted to lose ya virginity to some stranger you'd never see again? Seriously what the hell?" He bit out angrily. Bella was gobsmacked for what felt like the hundredth time today. She simply stared at him, as she tried to take in everything he had just said to her.

"Forget it. I get it." He leapt to his feet and started marching off, before realising his shoes were still in the sand tied to Bella. He stopped debating whether to go back or to just leave them there.

"Wait! NO! I meant look at you! Why would someone like you...YOU want with me?! Look at me. I'm ordinary and plain and look at you! You look like some kind of I don't even know what! How on earth could I ever think someone like you could possible want with me?" She shouted at his still frame.

Before she could blink, or take a breath of much needed air after her rant, Jay's lips had crashed into hers, with such force their teeth clashed, but neither cared as both poured all their emotions, hopes, fears and insecurities into the kiss. Their hands danced over their bodies, through their hair, over their faces. In fact everywhere that was accessible they touched with such fever it was like it was the first meeting after an eternity away from each other. It was only the cat calls of some youths, that made them break apart gasping for air, as Jay growled at the interruption and Bella blushed at the very public display they were given.

"Come on let's walk we have a lot to talk about" he said grabbing her hand, and dipping to get their shoes. The light was dimming as they made their way back up the beach, and Jay's belly made a loud growl, as Bella laughed as he tried to restrain the noises, it was erupting by wrapping his arm around his waist.

"You know, I vaguely remember someone mentioning dinner earlier?" she leaned in and whispered into his ears. At the mention of food, his eyes lit up and his tummy made a purring noise, as if it was agreeing.

"We need to talk Bells. I really want to, no need to know, some stuff before I drop you off. I especially want to know if I will be seeing you again?" He said it like a question more than a statement.

Bella nodded, and suggested they talked over dinner. Wrapping both arms around his waist and placing a kiss on his shirt covered chest.

Over Dinner, Bella told Jay, She was eighteen and currently a student, although he took it meant she was a college student in her first year, and she didn't contradict him, which wasn't technically lying as such, unless you counted omitting things as actually lying. She knew it was wrong, but really it wasn't like he was about to find out any time soon. She had time to see where this went and vowed to tell him as soon as possible in the future, if this turned out to be as serious as they both seemed to hope it would. As much as that thought scared her, and the knowledge of just how much she already felt about him or how much he seemed to like Bella. Normally that would freak her out, and really would have her running for the hills, but she had quickly realised as he had walked away from her on the beach that she was far more scared to lose him not knowing, than she was about what it could mean for her future, if they did get into a serious relationship. Right now she knew that was all she wanted, was to spend as much time as she could with this man.

They both agreed to they wanted to see where this went. Jay seemed keen to label what 'this' was, and actually asked her to be his girlfriend, and as much as Bella wanted to laugh at the idea that someone who looked like him could be so shy at something like this, she was incredibly touched and turned on by the gesture. He had also joked, that after all this he wasn't going to drop her off, until she was his. So she could tell all her other admirers she had a boyfriend, he had gave her his roguish smile and winked, she knew he was joking but she also got the impression there was a serious undertone to his jest. Not in a possessive way, but more in an insecure way. He really seemed to think she was gonna walk away from him, or he wasn't good enough for her. Bella shook her head at his bizarre thoughts, and tried to soothe his worries, explaining if anything it was him that would come to his senses, about having such a young, inexperienced girlfriend.

Bella drove home on cloud nine this weekend had been the best of her life so far. It was a shame school started again tomorrow, but she smiled as she realised she wouldn't be going back as a sad single girl. She couldn't wait to see Lauren and Jessica's faces when they found out she was dating an older man! And a fucking hot one at that! It was a shame she hadn't been brave enough to tell Jay she was still at high school for a few more months she would have loved to have seen everyone's faces if Jay picked her up from school one day. Oh well maybe one day…. She just had to get some balls first.

Bella fell asleep with a huge smile on her lips that night.

let me know please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: The new Coach**

A harsh high pitched noise woke me up. "Ewww shut up already", I groaned trying in vain to shut my alarm clock, as its alarm kept shrieking at me. However my attempts to halt its shrilling, failed significantly when I managed to knock it off my bedside table, it clunked onto the floor before skirting across the wooden floor.

Groaning as it carried on screaming at me, I stumbled out of bed to break the bloody thing, but as I neared it, its hands told me I was running late, very late.

"Oh crap, crap, crap!" I must have hit the snooze button in my sleep, and I was now running late, just what I needed on the first day back at school. I run into the shower, stripping off my clothes, as I flicked dial right round, as cold water hit me making me curse out loud. Having the fastest shower in history, I run back into my room, hopping around the room trying to put panties, socks, and a pair of skinny jeans on. Impressively I managed to only stub my toe once, and bang my knee twice.

Putting on a matching bra, I yanked a tee shirt over my head and was rummaging around in my wardrobe trying to find a warm sweater, when I heard the front door open, and slam, before I heard Alice yell up the stairs for me.

"Bella are you ready? Sorry we're late, the roads are awful. Damn weather, I swear it should be illegal to go to back to school when it is still snowing!"

"No, I woke up late I need help!"

I heard two pairs of feet stomp up the stairs. I knew Alice was going to be pissed she hated being late for anything, and Rose was going to be cross if she couldn't wear her compulsory heels, so I wasn't going to be greeted by two happy best friends. Sure enough as I turned around, with one of Emmett's hoodies in my hand, I came face to face with two cross friends glaring at me.

"Bella you haven't even done your hair or your make up yet!" Alice moaned, and "what is that?" She glared at the hoodie as if it was a murder weapon smeared in blood.

"One of old Em's hoodies he lent me ages ago and I haven't returned yet. I just found it in the back of my wardrobe".

"And you got it out because you was about to give it to back to him and not because you planned to wear it today, right? Right?" She demanded.

I grimaced, knowing if I said no she would go insane but if I said yes I would lose the warmest, most comfortable thing I had found to wear today. She grabbed the offending item and threw it at Rose, "Sit down!" she commanded, before ordering Rose to find me something suitable for school. Alice's definition of suitable and mine did not coincide at all. Groaning loudly I slumped into the chair.

Ten minutes later, Alice had blow dried my hair, and styled it in what she called a "beach hair" tousled effect, which I actually really loved. She had even managed to force some make up on me even though she knew I hated wearing it, but her growls about the first day and impressions got tiresome, and I was still far too groggy with sleep to fight with her.

Rose had managed to find a designer black cropped jacket that had some thick quilted lining, in her trunk, of all places. I was thankful I hadn't returned her car last night now, like I had planned. I teamed it with one of my own plain cropped t. shirt and a shirt they both agreed, although somewhat reluctantly looked cute with the jacket and tee, grabbing my converses I slumped on to the bed to put them on, when Alice threw a pair of biker look boots at me.

"You are gonna need these. They are gonna save ya arse hitting the decks today! Trust me! You'll be thanking me later."

"Heels really? How on earth are they going to save my arse Alice?"

Flinging my curtains open, so I could see the snow and icicles clinging to the tree and window frame, I looked down at the boots again dubiously. Admittedly the grip on them did look impressive, and although they had a heel, it was only about three inches, and it made the boots look very sexy but tough. They would definitely go with the jacket, and skin tight jeans, so I reluctantly slipped them on and zipped them up the calf.

"Ready? Come on let's go! Before we're the last ones to arrive!" She shrilled racing out my bedroom and down the stairs.

Rose rolled her eyes at me, and muttered "Heaven forbid we be the last ones to arrive! That would be the end of the world as we know it". Laughing we both left my room. I grabbed my rucksack off the floor, as an engine started up outside.

"Rose, where are the boys? Did they go on a head?" I called over my shoulder as I locked the front door behind me. I turned to see the newest Range Rover sport parked on the road, blocking our driveway, with Emmett at the wheel, with a very wide, smug grin plastered across his face. I climbed in the back, with Alice, and turned to say hi to Edward and Jasper in the rear seats, who both looked like they were chewing wasps, before I turned to Em, "Let me guess this is _THE _Christmas gift you couldn't wait to show me Em?" giggling as he gave me the biggest cheesiest grin I had seen in ages, "Nah this little run around was for passing my exams" he replied. I laughed heartily at his casualness of his comment because Doctor Cullen and Mrs. Cullen gave cars to their children like most parents gave out lectures.

This car was no exception it was fully decked out with all the latest gadgets. Emmett answered my internal thoughts, by telling me which cars they had all received for Christmas presents. Each of the Cullens, had two cars, their "run a round's" like this one, and then they had a more ostentatious car for no other reason, that I could think of, other than to have one. The twins called those vehicles their weekend cars. I loved my old truck it was perfect for me, even though they all teased me mercilessly over it. It was old, and rusty, barely went over fifty-five miles an hour, but I didn't care. I didn't see the point of having more than one car; it wasn't like you could drive more than one at any one time. Besides days like this, we always rode to school together in one or two cars so it seemed pointless.

"…. I won the toss to drive to school, that's why Laurel and Hardy are sulking", Emmett was still talking. I turned to look at the boys.

I turned to speak to Jasper, Edward and Alice who was turned around in her seat talking to her boyfriend Jasper. I smiled at Edward, who gave me a nod before looking out the side window.

We had split up mid way through October because I had found out he had been sexting the school's slut, Lauren. The girl made SATC's Samantha Jones look like a nun. He had accidentally picked my iphone up, one evening, and left his, and neither of us had realised until the phone I had pinged with a photo message, which to my horror was a photo of Lauren lying in a very shocking position, with only barely visible lingerie on. Then just to confirm what I had already guessed was going on, another text followed saying: **See you soon Big boy!** Before another pinged through: **I'm wet and ready…Hurry up Baby!**

I was shocked sickened and repulsed beyond belief as I sat there with the his phone curled in my hand as I heard the front door knock loudly and Charlie shouted upstairs that it was Edward and he was coming up. Quickly I hit the keys, so the messages were 'unread' once again, and locked it before putting it back where it had been, just as he walked into my room. He smiled and laughed, waving my iphone with the wallpaper of Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jazz pulling stupid faces while Edward looked serious, lighting up the screen, "I believe I have something that is yours Bella!"

I found myself smiling up at him, "Ah that was close, good job you realised before you got home! Hey!" "Yeh isn't it! Well I better go I've got so much studying to do! Sorry I can't stay longer love. Maybe tomorrow if I get it all done I can come over and stay longer?" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. _Really, he was actually going to lie to my face, go and screw that STD infested hoe and think he was going to come around here and snuggle on the sofa with me?! What a massive arsehole, now I am SO glad I didn't back down and sleep with him when he kept pestering, me too. _I had been honest from the start and told him I was a virgin and that I had no intentions of just sleeping with him or anyone within weeks of dating them. However this didn't stop him from trying at every opportunity. He would go from nice boyfriend to arsehole extraordinaire, in mere seconds. He would often swap between pleading to emotionally blackmailing me, but thankfully I wasn't some easy pushover, and stuck to my guns. I had finished with him after that night but he wouldn't accept it was over and told everyone it was my fault or some other BS, which caused a lot of bad feeling in our group. Eventually I lost my temper and in front of my best friends; his siblings and their girlfriends and yelled that the only thing I was sorry for, was that I couldn't understand how his parents had managed to raise such a complete and utter prick who only cared about getting his cock wet, and I was sick and tired of his childish shit trying to force me into sleeping with him. Emmett and Rose had both flown at him, while Jasper had to hold Alice from kicking her boyfriend's adoptive brother in his vital organs. Over the summer he had worn me down to try and date again, and to begin with he had been the perfect gent, only trying a handful of times, I was actually thinking about relenting, because I was eighteen and still a virgin, and really had never had a proper boyfriend, I didn't really want to go to college, a virgin but at the same time I didn't want to just do what everyone else seemed to do and just have sex with the first willing guy either. Now I was glad I hadn't slept with him.

Despite the break up, I had remained close friends with the others and his adoptive parents, and because I hadn't been in love with Edward so I wasn't heartbroken, more pissed off I was weak enough to be worn down a second time when I knew deep down I didn't like him, just felt sorry for him. However Edward still refused to acknowledge my attempts to try and stay friends or to keep things friendly, because I had refused his attempts to get back with him. _He must think I'm some kind of moron! I should have seen all the warning signs! _

"We're here dipshits" Emmett boomed, as he pulled into a parking space, we clambered out, as Edward skulked over to his new girlfriend, Jessica's car, Lauren was leaning against her car, with a cigarette stuck to her bottom lip, which was heavily glossed. Jasper muttered under his breath, as he watched his brother pull the cigarette from Lauren's lip and took a large pull on it.

"Do you really think your mum will let your dad send him away to school Jazz?" Alice whispered. I looked over at her, and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I hope so; he is disgusting and a disgrace. I'm sure they wish they hadn't bothered adopting him, but like Dad said they couldn't really see him go into a home. We are the only family he has no matter how distance." Jasper shrugged.

"We are more related to the Queen of England then we are to that shithead!" Emmett muttered.

Emmett and Jasper were non identical twins, although they were polar opposites in looks and interests but they both had hearts of gold, and incredibly sweet and loyal, to those they loved, which luckily enough I fell into. They boys' parents had adopted Edward about eleven years ago, when all three boys had been seven after his parents died in a house fire. Esme was cousins with Edward's mother, and they had grown up as close as sisters. Both parents had been only children, and Esme was his last living relative. However taking Edward in and adopting him hadn't been plain sailing for the Cullens. But then, when was it for anyone? At first I thought I could relate to Edward, after all I could understand how it felt to have your life whipped out from under you, and moved to a strange place to start again and with people you didn't know, even if they were family by blood. They were still strangers. I had found myself moving from Arizona to Forks, to live with my estranged father, who I had an almost nonexistent relationship with, when my mother remarried, and decided she was too young to play mother to a seventeen year old daughter, while her young husband was touring with his baseball team. So unwanted, I was shipped here instead much to Charlie's delight.

However I had hated the idea of moving here, and dreaded it, I quickly fell in love with the small town, and adored my father, who I thought had abandon me at the age of twelve. Everything fell in to place the moment I met the tiny little brunette next to me, on my first day at Fork's high. I had quickly become fast friends with Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Their boyfriends had also openly welcomed me into their small group and seemed only too happy to welcome their new "little sister" to tease. They often joked they wished Esme and Carlisle had adopted me instead. It was how I had been broken down about dating their "brother", and making it less awkward. Or in the hope it would make him less awkward and weird.

"Wow! OH MY GOD! Look at that! Mop up on aisle four! I think I just came in my panties!" I squealed grabbing Alice's arm and squeezing it tightly in my excitement.

"Ewww Bella TMI!" Jasper groaned, as Alice squeaked "Ow! You're hurting me woman!"

"Lil sis! I Seriously! My ears! My ears!" Emmett boomed holding his ears, like they were bleeding. I giggled at his antics, I really did love Em, if I did have a big brother I would have wanted Em. I jumped on his back trying to pull his hands away. He laughed loudly, as he swung me around clinging on to his neck. "That was way too much info! There goes my last hope of you as angelic! I think Rose and Ally are bad influences on you!" Emmett moaned. Rose snorted, "Me? Ha I think you mean Bella is the bad influence! She just pretends to be this innocent angel, it's all an act trust me!" Alice giggled "It's the quiet ones, you have to watch. Did no one tell you boys that?"

Jazz laughed hugging Alice to him, "clearly not or we wouldn't have picked you two! You're hardly the shy retiring types are you?!"

"Forget that, what I want to know is what happened this week cos it sounds like my baby has got some hot goss about our lil sis?" I looked at Rose pleadingly I wasn't ready to share just yet.

Rose and Alice laughed at the boys who were looking expectantly from me to their girlfriends, Rose laughed "Em you just got upset she said something crude, how on earth would you handle hearing…"

"I changed my mind, I don't wanna know! I won't be able to look at Bella ever again if I found out she even looked at a boy plus I think I would want to crush him, if he didn't treat her like a lady" He growled. Rose laughed, as she winked at me.

"You guys! You are missing THIS HOT piece of work!" As they all turned to where I was pointing, and still drooling.

"WOW!" Jasper agreed with me, as I heard both boys gasp at the Kawasaki ninja 650 parked in front of the school entrance. "Now that is a sexy piece of machinery!" Emmett drawled.

"You lot are so weird! It is just a bike, come on I don't wanna be late".

"That is not just a bike! That is THE bike! The bike I want although in red and black not green but hey I wouldn't care if I got to ride it! I need to find out whose it is and make him my new boyfriend" I laughed. I hadn't told Rose or Alice about last night and I knew they were eager for all the details, so for now I carried on the charade of being single. Rose's eyes lit up, "If you don't I might" she joked, as Emmett pouted and muttered a "charming" at her, as she cuddled him and playfully kissed him, before she whispered to me "Like he wouldn't try it if it was a girl's. Hell bet he tries it on even if it's a guy's" she laughed.

As Alice grabbed both our hands with a hmpf and pulled us inside the building to go to our first lesson.

As I followed behind Rose and Emmett, I heard something about a new teacher and a new coach but didn't think anything of it, until I flopped into the chair next to Angela Webber my other close friend, While Alice perched on the seat next to me and Rose sat down next to her.

Alice leant over and whispered "Ang is it true? We have an absolutely fucking hot sex God as a new teacher?"

I snickered, "and I'm the crude, rude, bad influence? Haha yeh right! This is the ring leader right here!"

Angela laughed, "Didn't take you long Al, but yeah apparently there is some trainee teacher or coach or something, but apparently he is H.O.T! Just wait till next period!" she gave us a mischievous laugh with a naughty glint in her eyes, as I rolled my eyes. I was day dreaming about the Kawasaki, parked outside that was my all time favourite motorcycle. I loved cars but bikes! I absolutely loved, and really wanted one, but not just anyone but the exact one outside the school, right now. Unfortunately Charlie refused to let me buy one, claiming Forks was too wet for a motorbike, and far too dangerous for his only daughter, and I would have to wait till I was twenty-one if I really wanted one. So I was left with only day-dreams for another three years at least.

The bell for next period rang, and I shoved my pad and pen into my bag, and followed the girls out of the room. Thankfully the hot teacher news had taken the heat of me for the moment.

Next lesson was Gym, so they were keen to get their quickly to assess the new coach's talent. I was too busy daydreaming about Jay and that bike. _Imagine the two together! MMMM!_

My day got even better as when we reached gym, Coach Clapp told us we didn't need to get changed, because our changing room heating had bust a pipe with the cold weather. So he had decided that we could watch the boys play basketball from the bleachers, there was only ten of us in this senior class, most opted for gym after lunch, but since that class was always full, me, Ang, Alice and Rose took the early option, as it meant less people and far less bitchy girls to deal with. It also meant we missed the likes of Lauren, Edward and Jessica. The other six girls in our class were rather quiet and shy, like me and Ang, so the ten of us got on really well.

Coach came in, followed by the boys, in their sports kits he blew his whistle to get all of our attention. He went through the normal talk, of rules, expectations, and try outs schedule. His voice was so dull my mind was beginning to replay yesterday.

"Anyway I would like to introduce you to a… Jed, can you go and fetch him please", at this I pulled back by Alice, Angela and Rose, squealing. "What's going on?"

"The new coach is coming… Let's see this sex on legs guys."

Jed reappeared slowly followed by a very tall, tanned, muscular guy. Due to where the bleachers were to the door, we only got a very nice view of his toned arse, in tight shorts and tight t-shirt, which showed just how muscular his back was. From behind he looked dropped dead gorgeous. I whispered into Alice's ear, "Who is the new guy?" as he turned around and I was completely gobsmacked to be looking at Jay. Alice started chortling next to me, "Oh my god Bella…"

"Shut up Alice! Don't say anything!" My heart was racing like a clapper. As he looked over and I saw just how sexy he was, my clit throbbed achingly as I whispered to myself, "I think I just came in my pants again! I think I finally may like gym!

Angela and Alice laughed loudly, oh shit they heard me. Angela leaned over and staged whispered "that would be our new trainee coach Bella"

"What the hell… _HE_ is the new teacher?!" I hissed, as he turned to look straight at me, almost like he had heard what I had said. He wasn't a student, of course he wasn't, he hardly looked eighteen, and oh my god now he was gonna know I was a student, a high school student! He was going to know I had lied to him. Oh shit!

His eyes zoned in on me, and his brow furrowed and his eyes looked dark, as he smiled around at us all but the smile didn't reach his eyes as Coach Clapp called us to attention.

"Holy FUCK!"

"Erm Miss Swan, could you please try to refrain from cursing in here." Coach Clapp's voice boomed around the gym, as everyone else tittered at me, as I blushed realising I had not only cursed out loud, but loud enough hat coach had heard me, which also meant so had Jay.

Jay's face looked like he had just seen a ghost. He had gone a very pale colour and his lips seemed to be moving, but I could lip read I had no ideas what he was saying or thinking. My whole world felt it was spiralling out of control, and my body felt like it was having a panic attack. My head was swirling, my heart was thumping so hard against my rib cage I thought it was going break through and sprint away, I could hear the blood pounding in my ears, my hands were clammy, and my skin felt like it was being electrocuted. I felt physically sick.

I couldn't help but stare at the guy stood in front of us, his tee shirt was pulled so taut across his chest, I could make out the very distinct definition of his muscles, his had rolled his sleeves up, as they clearly didn't fit over his massive arms, this guy would Em a run for his money, in the most built body on the campus that's for sure. He was still looking straight at me, almost like he had felt me staring at him, I blushed at being caught, but I peeked up from under my eyes lashes, to see him smiling broadly at me. He didn't look pissed off anymore, and he really did have the most gorgeous smile, I had ever seen, and his deep brown eyes, crinkled at the corners with his smile. He stepped forward, while not breaking eye contact as he begun to speak.

"Thanks Coach, hey guys, I am Coach Black, and I am going to be here for the next few months as a trainee coach and teacher while I finish my degree". He introduced himself, in a deep, husky voice that made butterflies swarm in my stomach. I had forgotten just how delectable his voice was, and the effect it had on me. I shuddered and wiggled my hips, and let out a soft moan. Looking up I could see him watching me, as he tried to make it look like he was looking at everyone of us, as he spoke. I could listen to him talk, for hours. I felt someone poke me the ribs, "Ow. What was that for?" I yelped loudly, looking pointedly at Alice, who was giving me daggers, for yelping at us, as those around us snickered.

"He!" She said pointing at the sex god in front of me, "asked you to help him do the score board for the boys game!" She then whispered "He called you three times, while you were eye fucking him you twit!"

Bella blushed scarlet as she looked up to see he had walked to the bottom of the bleachers, and was looking at her expectantly.

"If you don't want to miss Swan was it…?" He paused waiting for a name, as Angela helpfully called out "Yes, Bella Swan, and yes she will, wont you Bella?" As Angela started pushing me off the bench, while Rose and Alice smirked at me. I was gonna kill them all! Maybe not so much Ang she was clueless but the other two! Were dead. His face twitched when they called my name, but I was too busy trying not to fall on my face.

"Do you mind helping me Miss Swan? If you would rather not I could try and work it out myself", with one big push, which I was sure was by all three of them I fell forward and nearly tripped as I flew down the steps, straight into his arms.

"No-No-No I don't mind Mr. Erm... Coach… Erm Flack" I stammered, overwhelmed by the feel of his hands wrapped around my arms, and the smell of his aftershave, and his eyes, piercing straight through me. _Damn I think I actually really did just come in my pants! He is your teacher Bella! MMMM maybe he could teach me in his bed, OMG where did that come from?! _

"Black... it's Black." I looked at him confused, as he clarified, "My name is Black not Flack". _Why does that name sound familiar… _

_"But don't call me Mr. Black, that's my dad, and Coach well that makes me feel like…." He looked over his shoulder at Coach Clapp, as he whispered "an old, balding fat guy" I snickered at his description of Coach Clapp. _

"So what do you want me to call you? Mr. Coach Black?"

I gave a mischievous smile at him, and arched an eyebrow at him suggestively, as he laughed at my tease.

He leaned over and whispered "I knew you was going to be trouble, and that twinkle in your eyes tells me I was right Bells", I laughed but inside I was freaking out I was still waiting for him to say something about me being a student.

I laughed as I realised what he had called me, he looked apologetic, "Sorry, it just popped out. I didn't mean to call you that Bella, sorry."

"Its fine, I like it, it reminds me of…" I looked confused, as I realised it reminded me of someone else.

Rushing to cover it I carried on "but I like it, I like you calling me it" I smiled up at him. "I just thought it may be a bit too familiar Bells." I must have looked crushed. I was wishing I could just be anywhere but here. Hell I was wishing I could be with him anywhere but here. I was also shit scared when and how he was going to react to me being a student at school and not just any school but one he was now working it. We had slowly made our way over to the other side of the gym as the boys did warm up laps.

"I just mean right now Bella. I've just met you after all." I felt heartbroken. This was his way to end it, to tell me he was now my teacher and the weekend had never happened.

I looked away, as I felt tears pricking my eyes.

"Bella are you ok?" I nodded, but I didn't look up at him. Coach Clapp blew his whistle, shouting for the boys to hustle up.

"Guess we better get started hey?" he asked.

"What do you need me to show you so I can go back to my seat?" I asked in at fake cheery voice.

"Bells, this is hard for me too. We need to talk but not here. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Whatever, its fine, what's to talk about? I'm just some stupid kid!" I shrugged casually. Jay looked like he was about to lose his temper, his hands were in tight fists, his knuckles white, he was so tightly wound.

"Bella, don't you dare" he whispered angrily at me. "This is a fucking shock for me, why the hell didn't you tell me you were still at school, instead. Look not here, I need to think. But I wasn't trying to end things with so, so stop acting like a brat before I lose this job." I stared at him my anger receded as his words hit me. "Sorry," I whispered back genuinely and whole-heartedly.

"So where do you want me and what do you want to do Coach Black", before I realised how it sounded and blushed deeply, as he gave a deep chuckle, how I have missed that sound! As jay let me stutter and stammer on "I mean where … Erm what… Erm what with I can help! OH God!" I blushed at the major fuckwit I was. Jay let out a roaring laugh which made everyone look at us questionably.

"Shit" he muttered as he tried to pull himself together. "This is gonna be fucking torture" he muttered to himself.

"It doesn't have to be Jay." I whispered. "I understand things are different now. I leave here soon. Maybe…?" I trailed off, not wanting to finish what I was suggesting.

"Don't! Just don't." He looked around before he grabbed my hand and squeezed it before letting it go, as he started pressing buttons on the score board controls.

"You know what your doing don't you?" I asked, as I watched him.

"Maybe…" was all he said as he pulled a chair and waved his hand for me to sit down next to him. I looked at him confused, as he patted the seat.

"I think we need talk, properly talk Bella but not now. Can we meet later" He whispered while watching the game, his lips barely moving. At that moment I felt my stomach drop and I felt sick.

"Calm down Bells, this isn't the time or the place, but we do need to talk not just about what happened or could have happened…"

I felt my face glow at his words. "I love that Blush, your blush Bells, I really do. Not enough girls have that sweet quality anymore" He chuckled.

"Bet you say that to all the girls" I smiled unconvincingly, as a pang of something stirred in me, and I realised I didn't like the idea all the girls like Lauren would be drooling all over him later and if he was like this with me he was going to be like it with everyone else.

"Ewww, oh god. They are all gonna be eye fucking you later." I muttered feeling my skin crawl and the nausea I felt earlier came back much stronger.

"Erm, I doubt it very much." As I looked at him like he had grown five heads.

"Besides I'm their Coach and I have already met the girl of my dreams. Even if she kept something pretty huge up from me and we need to have a proper heart to heart." Again he spoke without his lips seeming to move.

"Jay, I'm sorry."

"Oh while we're on names, you can call me by my real name," He winked at me.

"Your real name? You gave me a fake name?" I asked indignantly.

He chuckled, "you omit where you study but get upset I changed my name?"

I looked down at my hands, ashamed. "It's Jake, by the way. But I haven't used it in years."

"Are you gonna let the other girls call you Jay since you don't like coach?"

"Nope. I'll happily be Coach Black to them." I looked at him confused.

But as he spoke I realised what he asked me to call him. Jake… Jake Black, as in

"Jacob?" My eyes were as wide as saucers. I was about to squeal when he placed a hand on my knee, pushing me down, and stopping me from jumping into his lap and paralysing me with his touch at the same time. He gave me a breath taking smile, "Not here Bells, I'd hate to lose this placement three hours in" he whispered as he winked at me. "But good to see to you do remember me I was getting worried, that hot guy at the bar had done something to your brain".

"Oh my god, I should have guessed when you called me Bells. You and dad are the only two who ever called me that, when I was growing up. And when you said Black I thought, but wow! You have changed! A LOT!" I laughed excitedly.

"Erm yeh so have you little Tinker Bells, no longer the tom boy who came to play with us! Wait till Quil and Embry realise the girl I am crazy about is our long lost number four"

"Q, oh my god, that was Quil wasn't it! Why didn't I recognise any of you! I can't wait to see them both! I missed you all so much!" I was bouncing on my seat clapping my hands gleefully.

"Bells, Clapp is looking calm down babe, please".

"Sorry, but surely it's not against the rules if we are old family friends is it?" I asked impishly.

"What are you thinking Bells?"


End file.
